electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
ElectroGirl Wiki:Naming Rules
This game has issues with names for cards that can cause problems with naming articles and image files. The goal of this article is to keep names organized in such a fashion that all images and articles can coexist. Card Pictures Assuming there is nothing wrong with the card's name (see below), the following naming conventions apply. Each image is prefixed by its rarity. There are several rarities in the game (N, N+, R, R+, SR, SR+, SSR, SSR+, UR, UR+) and each image file starts with its rarity. *An N card begins with "N_" followed by the file name (N_Electro.jpg). *For plus cards replace the underscore with a plus. An R+ card begins with "R+" followed by the file name (R+way_better_card.jpg). Image receives a suffix for its evolution. Each card comes unevolved and evolves to a second evolution (+) and third evolution (REV). The evolution becomes a suffix to the file name. Unevolved cards have no suffix. *UR Karen+ has the file UR_Karen+.jpg. *UR Karen REV becomes UR_Karen_REV.jpg. *UR+ Karen+ is UR+Karen+.jpg. *UR+ Karen REV is UR+Karen_REV.jpg. Card Thumbnails Lists of cards use their thumbnail image from the game. These receive the additional suffix "_ss". Image thumbnail receives the _ss suffix. *SR Under Castle becomes SR_Under_Castle_ss.jpg. Special Characters G-Gee has the tendency of including non-letters in card names. These can cause syntax problems in Wikia, and computer operating systems might refuse to save files with the special characters in them. Brackets Some cards have prefixes that come in brackets, Prefix the Card. Unfortunately brackets are Wikia syntax, so leave all brackets out of file names and article names. &''' Some cards use the ampersand (&). This also causes problems so replace it with "n" when naming files, but not when naming articles. For example: R Usagi & Rabi becomes R_Usagi_n_Rabi.jpg but has article Usagi & Rabi. '''!?#@$%^.* Some cards have additional punctuation that has to be left out when naming the file, but can be used when naming the article. For example: D.D has file name SR_DD.jpg but article name D.D. Event Pictures Pictures from events should use the name of the event followed by other descriptive text. Each event has a banner, so Battlefest 20's banner could be Battlefest_20-1.jpg. Pictures of the turbo card advertisements and chainskills can use the following convention: *event name-Turbo-N (where N is the number of the turbo). *event_name-Chainskill-N (where N is the number of the chainskill picture). Misspelled/Misplaced Names G-Gee doesn't proofread the English translation for ElectroGirl very well. This causes misspelling in names, skills, and sometimes names and skills incorrectly swapped between cards. The names for cards and skills can be found in several places in game. 1) On the title screen and in event summons, specifically the advertisement versions of event cards. 2) The list of turbos for an event appearing as a slider under the rules for that event. 3) The list of event reward cards under the rewards for an event. 4) By browsing through the Collection under Menu. 5) When browsing for a card on a list, such as the gift box, enhancement, decks, or Androids screen. 7) Viewing a card, most likely from the Androids screen. Section 1 has had names incorrectly swapped between cards, or names left over from a previous event. The same thing with skills has also occurred in sections 2 and 3. In general if in doubt, check the card and skill names from a list, preferably from the androids screen. If the card is in hand then you know that you're getting the card data and not some other data from event text or images. Even then the text might be misspelled. If the error is obvious, such as "Chrrey Blossom" (which should read "Cherry Blossom"), then please use the correct version of the name instead of the incorrect version listed in game. Identical Names G-Gee likes to reuse characters in game. For example: there are a lot of Neo, L, Mei, and Queen cards. Even other characters reemerge from previous events, usually in higher rarities. On occasion cards of the same faction and rarity will have the same name, and it isn't because the name was misplaced (like in the previous section). It's just a new version of the same card. For Example: the SR_Zero_Androids page has more than one Hornet listed, and the there really are different SR versions of Hornet, each from different events. Same Faction, Rarity, and Name When encountering a new version of a card with the same name (rarity and faction) as its previous version, add a number to file and article name. In the Hornet example above, the first Hornet had file names SR_Hornet.jpg and SR_Hornet_ss.jpg and article name Hornet. The second Hornet had file names SR_Hornet_2.jpg and SR_Hornet_2_ss and article name Hornet 2. When the android is added to a list, such SR_Zero_Androids, do not include the additional number in the name. To do this the name for the article (which includes the number) must be separated by a pipe (|) then followed by the card name as displayed in game. The following code shows the difference between two Hornets. | style="text-align: center" | |Hornet||18||7960||7830||Straight Full Throttle||Increase Self||8|| |- | style="text-align: center" | |Hornet||18||7530||8750||Full Throttle of Glory||Increase Self||8|| Keep the list alphabetized with numbers in increasing order. Same Rarity and Name but not Faction Very rarely a new version of a card has the same name and rarity but a different faction. For example there is a UR Zero Karen, and a UR Under Karen. When naming the new card insert the faction name before the card's name. The original Karen is simply: UR_Karen.jpg, UR_Karen_ss.jpg, with article Karen. The second Karen has files UR_Under_Karen.jpg, UR_Under_Karen_ss.jpg, and article Under Karen. When adding the card to an android list, do not include the faction in the name. To do this use the name for the article (which includes the faction) must be separated by a pipe (|) then followed by the card name as displayed in game. Below is the code example for Under Karen. | style="text-align: center" | |Karen||32||7510||3550||Knight's Honor||Increase Self||10|| Keep the list alphabetized by the name without the faction prefix.